


Grey High School

by EzzyDean



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey High School was just another school.  Nothing too impressive or too extraordinary.  Students attended classes, participated in school activities, did homework.  Some went home after school but many of them stayed in the student dorms set up behind the school, just past the football field.  Some were from old money, some were orphans, some just had parents too busy to really raise them.  Good students and bad.  Great teachers and mediocre ones.  These stories are about no single one of them, but about all of them.</p><p>Two big things happened that day in September.  School officially started for the year and the desserts in the cafeteria exploded at lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no set story line or anything. Each chapter is just a random idea I wrote.

"Just do me a favor and try to help me out a little would ya?  You know you’re the only one he’ll listen to when he gets one of his damn ideas."  The principal sighed as he headed back to his office.  Only the first day and already there were three detentions and two injured teachers.  "What the hell am I gonna do with this place?  It’s filled to the brim with damn idjits."  He muttered, ignoring the curious glance of his vice principal, Duncan.

 

"Just why do I have to keep an eye on him?"  The blonde history teacher dropped into a chair in the nurses office, watching her friend check the patients.  "Just because he has this weird thing for me that means he’s my responsibility?"  She sighed.  "I think I’d prefer a dog."  Chuckling, the nurse sat on the edge of one of the two beds in her office.

"Well he does already have one master he listens to.  And he sometimes follows you around like you got a leash on him.  Maybe you should just let your hair down and take that loyalty and go with it."  She raised a dark eyebrow and grinned, getting another sigh in response.

"I’m being serious, Meg."

"So am I."  They looked down at the two men lying sleeping on the beds, covered in various bandages and bruises. "But really.  It’s only the first day and our PE teacher _and_ our Chemistry teacher are in here?  These two are such idiots sometimes."  Riza looked at the dark haired nurse smiling down at the PE teacher stretched beside her.

"Yeah but they’re our idiots I guess."


	2. Nature Club

Dark eyes met light ones in an unending staring contest as the bell signaling the beginning of the next classes rang.  This was supposed to be his prep period and he sighed and frowned at the skinny girl standing across from him.  She blinked at him and smiled.

"I told you twice already, Merrill.  You can’t use the lab."  She pouted and shot him a puppy dog eyed look.

"But Mr. Mustang.  I would really appreciate it.  I just want to test a few things.  I’m thinking of starting a club."  Roy shook his head.

"Look.  I know you’re just curious about things and that’s good.  But I also know that part of the reason you’re here is because of sticking your nose into some things you shouldn’t have at your old school.  They still haven’t gotten all the damages repaired yet."  Merrill tightened her grip on the journal she held in her arms and opened her mouth to respond, determined to get him to agree this time.  She was in love with nature and how it was a part of everything and she was sure she could find out even more if she could just get a little more research in.  He saw the desperation in her reactions and caved a little.  "You say you’re interested in starting a club?"  Her mouth popped shut and she nodded. "Here’s a thought.  Get a couple people interested in it.  Write me a club outline - reason for the club, plans, benefits, costs, that sort of stuff - and give it to me sometime this week.  Then we’ll talk again.  If you’re serious about it."  Her eyes lit up and she gave the chemistry teacher a quick impulsive hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"  She grinned as he wrote out a late pass for her to take to study hall.

"But remember.  Only if you, and your club members, are serious.  I’m not letting you waste time or materials on some whim.  Okay?"  He could hear her skipping down the hall and shook his head.  He just hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.  But he had seen what kind of work the girl did.  She was brilliant but she needed a more controlled environment to work in.  He just wondered why she had come to him, the chemistry teacher, instead of Morrigan who was in charge of life sciences.  Which, from what he had seen and heard, was closer to what Merrill had been into at her old school.  "Guess I’ll find out."

As the bell rang for lunch and his students eagerly headed towards the cafeteria Merrill bounced up to him again and handed him a handful of papers before disappearing into the crowd.  Skimming the notes he felt the tendrils of understanding creep into his mind.  His eyebrows rose at the names on the club roster.  Obviously there was Merrill.  But she had somehow roped Al Elric and the new kid, Sam Winchester, into joining her.   _Combining nature, chemistry, and life in general to discover what else we can do,_  was her club objective.  They would need a teacher to advise and observe them, he realized as he sat at his desk.  Which is why she had come to him.  He was one of the few teachers who hadn’t agreed to supervise any clubs.  It was never something that had interested him before.  But reading through her ideas and plans he felt a twinge of interest and realized that his school year was about to get much more interesting.


	3. An Adventure

She gave trench coated man sitting across from her an amused look.  There was something off about his appearance.

"I think I’m starting to feel something."  He gave her a shy smile and took another shot.

"Uh, mom?  Why is the gym teacher sitting at our table taking shots?"  Her mother smoothly plucked the bottle of beer from her daughter’s hand and sat down beside her.

"Jo you are not of age yet.  Don’t even try it."  She cut off her daughter’s protest with a look.  "And Cas is here because he’s had a long day and needs someone to talk to.  I guess.  Something about the school nurse."  They watched as he took another shot and ran his hand through his hair.  Jo realized what seemed so off about him tonight, other than the fact that he was slow dancing with drunkenness.

"He’s the gym teacher.  So why’s he got a tie and dress clothes on?"  She propped her chin in her hands and watched as he tried to stack the empty shot glasses on top of each other.  "And why do we have so many shot glasses?"  That earned her another look and a nod towards her room.  "Fine.  I’ll go do some homework or something."  She shut the door behind her and heard her mom ask if Cas wanted to talk about it.  Before she could hear his response there was a tap at her window and she pulled back the curtain.  One of the new kids, Sam, was standing there with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?  Curfew was like forty minutes ago."  Whispering so her mom wouldn’t hear her she leaned out the window a little.  His eyes widened as a blur of browns and green flung itself around her neck.  

"Let’s go on an adventure, Jo."  Merrill giggled at her and tugged her most of way out of the window.  "Sam and his brother are going and I want to go but I don’t want to go without another girl."  Jo glanced at her closed door and figured her mom and the gym teacher would be talking for a while still and she gave Merrill a grin.  When they met up with Sam’s brother, Dean, she felt Merrill go stiff beside her.  Anders was leaning up against the tree next to Dean.  She had never heard what exactly happened between Anders and Merrill but they had some unresolved issues.  They had both been in school together before Grey High and something about them getting each other kicked out, more or less.  She felt a sigh building up as the two eyed each other then without giving it another thought she linked one arm through Merrill’s and the other through Anders’ arm and stared at Dean and Sam.

"So where are we going?"


	4. Closer to the Heart

_And the men who hold high places_  
Must be the ones who start   
To mould a new reality   
Closer to the Heart   
Closer to the Heart   
  


It was another new school.  Another new place where he had to try to fit in for a few weeks, maybe a couple months at most, while various  _things_  were sorted out.  He didn’t hate his dad for putting him in this situation.  He would never hate his dad for decisions made regarding him, not really.  But he might hate him a little for putting Sammy through it all.  How many new starts had they had to make?  New friends they had to lie to and pretend they were going to stay more than just a few weeks.  It was tiring.  How was he supposed to rebuild himself all the time?  But he did.  Because he had to.  Because Sammy needed to see that it was possible to go through this life they had and still be okay in the end.  So he walked into this new school hell-bent on making an impression like always.  It was how he did things.  How he started building the foundation of who he was.  Every time.  It was the first time they had actually started school on the first day back from summer vacation and most everyone seemed to enjoy getting to see their friends again.  He watched as a skinny girl bounced past him, all green eyes and short braided hair, and he blinked in surprise as a piece of paper was shoved into his hands.

“You’re Dean, right?”  He nodded, skimming the paper.  It looked like his class schedule and locker info.  “I’m Anders.  I’m supposed to show you around.  That tyrant of a principal thought it would do me some good and keep me out of trouble.”  Dean felt his eyebrows rise as the guy in front of him let out a sound of disgust, seemingly offended.  “Like playing good student for an hour will keep me out of anything.”  Dean couldn’t help the grin that was appearing on his face.  It looked like maybe he had found a kindred spirit of sorts at this place.

“Well I dunno about that.  But I know I’m not much of the good student type myself.  Let’s see what we can do.”  Throwing his arm around Dean’s shoulders Anders matched his grin.

“Welcome to Grey High School.”

 __  
The Blacksmith and the Artist  
Reflect it in their art   
Forge their creativity   
Closer to the Heart   
Yeah, it’s closer to the Heart   
  


“Look, Winry, I’m not like you.  You can turn that pile of scrap,” Dean gestured at the pile in the corner, ignoring the looks their classmates were giving him, “into a work of art.  I’m just a tinkerer at best.  A laborer.  I don’t create.  I just do what I’m told.”  He and Sammy had been here a couple weeks now and it looked like they might be sticking around for a bit longer than planned.  He was trying to stick it out in his classes but everywhere he looked he measured himself and came up lacking.  The classes he was in were filled with amazing students.  Geniuses in their own ways.  And here he was just an average person, at best.  “You can bake pies as easily as you can change a tire.  That’s pretty awesome.  I’m just.  Not.”  Winry sighed as her shop partner faced what appeared to be either a mental breakdown or some early onset mid-life crisis.

“Oh for crying out loud.” She felt a groan sneaking up and took a deep breath.  “Jeez, Dean.  Why are you throwing yourself a pity party?  You’ve only been here a couple weeks.  You just haven’t found your place here.  Give it a little more time, all right?”  He looked up at her, unconsciously unleashing the look that had half the girls in the school practically falling at his feet.  Like she was his only safety float in the middle of the sea.

“Yeah?”  There was the grin that had stolen countless breaths from her classmates.

“Yeah.  You see I can make works of art from the scrap because I love doing this.  I love creating things like this.  Go to any club or extracurricular and you’ll see the same thing.  When you really enjoy what you’re doing you can make the people around you enjoy things too.”  Dean watched her go back to her project, some sort of robot or something, and thought about it.  He caught a glimpse of Anders, who had practically forced himself into Dean’s life here at school, sneaking past the room with a mischievous gleam in his eye and couldn’t help but wonder what his new friend – were they friends, he wondered if he could even make real friends anymore – was up to this time.

 __  
Philosophers and Ploughmen  
Each must know his part   
To sow a new mentality   
Closer to the Heart   
Yeah, it’s closer to the Heart 

He could tell that Sammy was fitting in okay.  He had made a couple friends, had even let himself be dragged into starting some nature science-y research club of some kind.  His little brother even had a crush.  On the hot substitute teacher who hung around school, talk about aiming high.  Dean was happy for him.  Maybe being stuck at this school for a month now hadn’t been such a bad thing.  They were staying at the dorms and, dare he even admit it, were enjoying their time here.  He and Anders spent a lot of time sneaking around and insulting each other when they weren’t in classes.  Anders had introduced him to a few other people and there was a comfortable circle of friends for him to occupy himself with.  He and Sammy even hung out more in school than they ever had before.  Their group of friends seemed to include people from all the grades and from extremely varying clubs which was something that he never would have imagined.  Him sitting just a few feet away from a computer geek and a nature nut?  But there he was sitting with Sammy and Anders at the math teacher’s dining room table while she and her daughter, Jo, fussed over them.  Looking over he saw their chemistry teacher flash him a slightly uncomfortable smile as Jo’s best friends, Merrill and Charlie, teased him about something. Maybe this foundation could be the one he had needed. __  
  
You can be the Captain and  
I will draw the Chart   
Sailing into destiny   
Closer to the Heart   
  


It was a miracle he graduated.  He had his friends here to thank for that.  He never would have imagined that he would have wanted to stay here so badly when he first walked in.  A faint smile crossed his face as he remembered when his dad had come to pick Sammy and him up.  Sam’s eyes had instantly lost their shine as they listened to their dad.  After three months it was time to go.  His business was finished.  Dean didn’t hate his dad for wanting to take him away from this school.  But he hated him for wanting to take Sam away from here.  His brother belonged here and that’s just what he told their dad.  The blow up had been the stuff of legends.  If not for the principal and history teacher stepping in it might have gotten really ugly.  Shaking his head Dean watched as his friends hurried towards him.  Merrill was at the lead, dragging Anders and Sam along by their arms, Jo laughing as she jogged behind them. 

His friends. 

He let the thought sink in as Merrill launched herself at him, thin figure scrambling to drape herself over his shoulder like some kind of cat.

“Well, Dean.  Looks like we did it.  We actually graduated.”  Anders grinned at him at he held out his hand.  “Congratulations.”

“Well I never was much of a good student.”  He grinned back as a look of recognition flashed across his friend’s face, both remembering the first day.  Looking at their little circle of friends, their makeshift family, he continued.  “But I think we did ok here.” 

_  
Closer to the Heart._

In war, victory.  In peace, vigilance.  In death, sacrifice.  He could never fully understand why the school motto seemed so, severe.  But he kind of got the point of it.  Watching as everyone else fell asleep under the tree around him he felt a sense of security slip into his very core.  These people were ones he’d fight for.  The kind he’d die for.  The kind he’d always wanted and never realized he needed in his life. __  
  
Closer to your heart.


	5. Happy Birthday

A knock sounded at the front door, three quick light thunks, and Anders groaned when he inched the curtain aside and saw who was there.

"What a quaint little house you have here!"  Merrill bounced in, uninvited, and left her companions standing on the porch.  Anders gestured them in with a nod of his head.

"It’s been five years.  I’m like 500 miles away from that school. How in the hell did you find me?”  Merrill was too busy to answer since she was already looking around his house, poking her nose into each room, and he looked at his friends with narrowed eyes, focusing in on the leader.

"Hey it wasn’t me, man.  I know you wanted space.  But you know her," Dean pointed at Merrill who had started studying his bookshelf, "once she sets her mind to something you either jump on board or get the hell out of the way.  And I couldn’t let her and Jo hitchhike all the way here." The little one bedroom house Anders rented out was just what he had been looking for.  Private.  Cheap.  Enough room for him and his stuff.  In a quiet neighborhood.   _Private_.  He grimaced as Merrill started opening his cupboards.

"Ok that’s enough snooping, Merrill.  Jeez."  Sam tugged her back into the small living room which had seemed roomy enough when Anders was alone just a few minutes ago but felt cramped now.  Almost suffocating he thought.

"So why are you here?"  Her eyes stared up at him, orbs of innocence covering up the strength of her resolve.

"Oh.  For your birthday of course."  She stated matter of fact, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to drop by.

"My what?  It’s not my birthday."

"Of course it is, silly.  Don’t you remember?  You refused to tell us your birthday or how old you were so we gave you one.  And it’s today."  Merrill grinned at him as Jo held out her phone, indicating he should look at the picture displayed.  It was from Grey High School.  The year he graduated.  He was sitting on the ground with Merrill, Sam, and Jo sitting around him grinning at the camera.  Dean was leaning against the tree behind them with a "why the hell am I doing this" look plastered on his face.  Merrill and Jo were wearing ridiculous party hats they had made and had tried to get him to wear too.

"You seriously remembered the date of a birthday you made up for me five years ago?"  Jo dug into her bag and pulled out a box covered in silly looking doodles and handed it to him.  Inside were a dozen cupcakes and a ridiculous looking party hat, eerily similar to the ones in the picture.  Had they made a replica of those ones from five years ago?  Dean grinned at him as he suddenly slipped the hat onto Anders’s head and whispered in his ear.

"You might not want to celebrate your birth, I get that.  So how bout instead we celebrate the fact that you’re here and you’ve got friends here with you?"  Dean took a step back and Jo laughed when Merrill snapped a picture, causing Anders to flush a little and grab at her camera.

"You sneaky little witch."  He grumbled as she slipped out of his reach and hid behind Sam and Dean.  But his grumbling came with a reluctant smile.  Maybe his small living room wasn’t so crowded when it was filled with friends he realized as he helped himself to a cupcake.  Dean pulled out a bottle of something from the duffel bag he had carried in and gave Anders a grin before heading into the kitchen to find some glasses.  

He woke up the next morning on the floor of his living room and started laughing.  From his spot next to Sam he could see Jo and Merrill flopped across his tiny bed, each hanging part way off one side, and the empty bottle of…. something on the floor a few feet away in between him and Dean.  No his small house didn’t feel so crowded when filled with these people.  Friends have a funny way of fitting into your life he thought, sitting up with a groan.  But by gods do they help you make some potentially stupid decisions.  He pulled the ridiculous, and now somewhat smushed, party hat off his head and sat it on his bookshelf.


End file.
